


Crushed

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that Brooke's crushed because he had to leave her behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

Fandom: One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
Title: Crushed  
Characters: Brooke Davis and Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Pairing: Brooke/Sam and slight Naley  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam knows that Brooke's crushed because he had to leave her behind.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for taking the time to beta this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, SPN, or anything related to either fandom nor do I claim to. I make no money for writing this story, which is the only thing I own.  
Words: 360 words without title and ending.

*Crushed*

Sam had stood outside the club, watching as Brooke laughed with her two best friends and even though he wanted nothing more than to be inside the club and next to her, he couldn't.

He wasn't even supposed to be in Tree Hill, but since it was on the way to a new job that he and Dean were working on, Sam had to stop by and try to see Brooke, if only for a moment.

Sam had smiled sadly as Brooke's laughter rang out over the music in the club. He had watched her for a few more moments and right as he turned to leave, Brooke turned and caught sight of him.

He knew that she had spotted him, because Brooke started pushing her way through the crowd. As she tried to get to him, Sam gave Brooke a slight smile and after a small wave, he turned and started to walk away.

Her reaction at seeing him had been shock and when he had waved goodbye, Brooke's expression had turned sad. He knew she was crushed but there was nothing he could do to change things.

His life was too dangerous and Sam would die a thousand times before he let anything happen to Brooke. As he approached the Impala where his brother sat, Sam schooled his face to look calm as he opened the door and then slid inside the car.

"You wanna talk about it, about things with Brooke?" Dean asked after a moment, as he turned the radio off and turned all of his attention to his younger brother.

Sam only shook his head and then said nine words that he knew he would never be able to take back. "There's nothing to talk about, it's over for good."

After he spoke, Sam leaned forward and turned the radio back on. As Dean started the Impala, Sam looked back at the club one last time and the sight of Brooke standing there, with tears in her eyes was almost enough to make him stay.

Almost, but not enough because he wanted Brooke to be safe and she was safer without him in her life.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
